Project Summary ? Husbandry and Management The Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) has one of the largest rhesus monkey breeding colonies in the US. The TNPRC U24 supported SPF colony is also notable because it is one of only three NIH supported SPF macaque colonies that includes an expanded SPF (eSPF) colony negative for up to five additional agents (total of nine). This resource has provided animals for NIH funded AIDS research projects for several decades and is a critical component of the Center?s successful research program. Because over half of all research projects at TNPRC are initiated by Affiliate (outside) investigators, this resource is essential to the success of many NIH-funded investigators throughout the US. The TNPRC has a long history of deriving, developing, and managing large macaque breeding colonies. The experience derived from many years of colony management is a significant contributing factor to the successful establishment of the U24 SPF colony and achieving the goal of converting the entire TNPRC rhesus monkey colony to SPF status. The TNPRC has focused on a philosophy of continuous improvement, which is fostered by the use of evidence, derived from observation, controlled scientific study, and the literature to drive decision making. This philosophy is employed in many areas of the program including housing, behavioral management, husbandry practices, nursery rearing, preventive medicine, and clinical veterinary care. The objective of this application is to request funds for continued support and maintenance of this SPF rhesus monkey breeding colony at the TNPRC. The maintenance of the U24 breeding colony requires the integration of many aspects of the animal care program at TNPRC including veterinary care, behavioral management, genetic monitoring, and viral testing to ensure SPF status of the colony. This section describes the husbandry and management of the colony and focuses on daily care operations, behavioral management, and clinical care. The Specific Aim of this core is to provide husbandry and veterinary care for the SPF breeding colony established in the existing U24 grant. This includes a robust program for clinical care and behavioral management. The colony has reached a mature status of approximately 1000 animals with ideal demographics to produce up to 190 animals available for assignment each year. Program Income generated by the sale of animals will be returned to an account for use in supporting the aims of the grant.